lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Near Harad (Region)
Near Harad is the large, barren desert region located south of most of the familiar lands of Middle-Earth. Cacti are much more rare here than in the vanilla Minecraft deserts, and surface water is almost nonexistent. Near Harad is the home of the Near Haradrim. Upon entering Near Harad you earn the achievement "The Great Desert". Due to the intense heat of this desert region, the player will periodically take damage, similar to the way the player will take damage in Forodwaith due to the intense cold. The best way to avoid this is to obtain Harad Robes or get out from underneath the burning sun, and to only travel at night ... but mind the Desert Scorpions! Camels spawn here, and can be ridden by any player after being tamed. In the midst of this ocean of sand, a fertile valley lies around a great river. It is here that the Men of Near Harad and their structures can be found. Sub-biomes Near Harad Fertile Main article: Near Harad Fertile Near Harad Fertile is a sub-biome of Near Harad located in the middle of Near Harad, stretching along a river to which it owes its fertility. The surface terrain is a mix of grass, dirt, sand, and red sand. As of Public Beta 29, the composition of the terrain varies smoothly over scales of a few hundred blocks - so one may find scrubby regions with plenty of sand and dirt, lush green regions with only scattered small patches of sand and dirt, and regions anything in-between. Many stunted oak trees, high-reaching cedars, and the occasional date palm can be found scattered across the landscape. Near Harad Fertile is also home to the Near Haradrim, Near Haradrim archers, and Near Haradrim warriors, who can be found wandering their homeland as well as in villages and fortresses. Near Harad Semidesert This biome is similar to the Near Harad desert, but, as it is further south, it features sparse vegetation: dry scrubby grass, and the occasional tree, although many of the trees are dead. Near Harad Red Desert This sub-biome is located on north-east of Near Harad. Compared to normal desert, it has red sand and sandstone, from which Red Near Harad Brick can be made. This gives this sub-biome a very unique look. Near Harad Oasis This small sub-biome is found randomly throughout the Near Harad Desert. It's very similar to Near Harad Fertile, and can even have regular Near Haradrim spawn. Oases tend to contain lush, fertile grass with many flowers, usually based around bodies of water. Birds, rabbits, boars and more can spawn in oases. Trees grow such as date palms, cedar trees, cypress trees, oak trees and olive trees. Upon entering a Near Harad Oasis, the player earns the achievement "Jewel of Harad". Variants The Fertile Valley has more variants, but those can be found on its respective page. * Hills- a hillier version of the Great Desert. * Dead Forest (semidesert only) - a desert forest of dead trees. * Oase- Structures Throughout all of Near Harad, Stone Ruins can be found. They are silent witnesses of the strength of sands and winds. Desert structures These structures spawn in the Great Desert of Near Harad. * Harad Obelisk - Tall sandstone structures with fire at the top. Like the Gondor Obelisks, they mark the territory of Near Harad. * Near Harad Desert Camp - Small camps made by and for the Haradrim. These camps contain two fenced camels, Near Haradrim, a small well, and some Near Harad tents, which contain a bed, two chests, two crafting tables (one Near Harad, one normal,) and a barrel of Araq. * Near Harad Fortress - Fortresses made out of Near Harad brick. They are made of one main room, which contains a chest, Near Harad Crafting tables, a normal crafting table, a furnace, two armour stands, a barrel of Araq, and food. To the side is a room with some stairs and a chest. The stairs lead to a balcony, next to which is an empty room with a date palm tree growing on top. A Near Haradrim Warlord lives here. * Near Harad Pyramid - Pyramids that, at first glance, appear empty, with a depiction of the Eye of Sauron at the summit (the pupil of which is a gold block.) Hidden inside, however, are four rooms. Three contain spawners for the Desert Scorpions, but the other contains braziers and a chest. This chest will spawn a Harad Pyramid Wraith upon opening, and contains some good loot. Near Harad Fertile only These structures only spawn in the fertile part of Near Harad. Near Harad Fortresses generate here as well as in the desert. * Near Harad Tower - Near Harad towers are large, five-levelled towers. The first level has a Near Harad Crafting table and a chest, the second has a chest and a mug of Araq, the third has more Near Harad Crafting tables , the fourth has a chest, a mug of Araq, and two crafting tables, and the fifth is the top. * Near Harad Village - Near Harad Villages are large combinations of structures. They have two roads that cross at a well. Bordering these roads are Near Harad Houses, which contain a chest, furnace, two crafting tables (normal and Near Harad) and two beds on the roof alongside some Harad Flowers. In the inner corners are animal pens, camels, and/or farms. In the outer corners are either Near Harad Bazaars, which contain four stalls for minerals, plants, food, and drinks, Near Harad towers, or large houses, which are composed of a main room, with a table of food and drink, a barrel of Araq, a chest, a pair of furnaces, a bedroom accessed by a ladder, and a balcony. Mobs Desert scorpions will spawn in the desert often during the cool hours of the night, and camels spawn in the day time. In Near Harad Fertile, the Near Haradrim and the Near Haradrim Warriors spawn along with the usual, boars, sheep, cows, and chickens. * Desert Scorpions - Poisonous beasts hostile to all. They only spawn in the desert. * Near Haradrim (Fertile only) - Men of Near Harad who inhabit the fertile land along the rivers. Many wear Harad Robes, which protect them from the heat of the desert. * Near Haradrim Warriors - Warriors of the Near Haradrim who fight with pieces of Near Harad Equipment. They can be mounted on camels or horses. * Near Haradrim Archers - Warriors with bows and arrows. They can also ride camels or horses. * Near Haradrim Warlords - Traders who spawn in Near Harad Fortresses. They will give you warriors if you have the alignment and coins. * Near Haradrim Minerals Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell you ores and minerals. They spawn in Near Harad Bazaars. * Near Haradrim Plants Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell you plants and vegetation. They spawn in Near Harad Bazaars. * Near Haradrim Food Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell food to hungry travelers. They spawn in Near Harad Bazaars. * Near Haradrim Drinks Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell drinks, soft or alcoholic. They spawn in Near Harad Bazaars. * Harad Pyramid Wraith - Ghosts of ancient Haradrim kings that inhabit the pyramids found in the desert. Mining Beneath Near Harad all the normal ores can be found, but lapis lazuli is now exclusive to this biome and Harondor. Vegetation There is little vegetation in the Desert of Near Harad. Here only dead trees grow, and very rarely at that. However, the Near Harad Fertile area has grass, various colorful flowers, date palm trees, and stunted oaks. It is also the only place in the mod were the player can rarely find cacti which can be used to make cactus liqueur (based on real life tequila). Gallery Near Harad Red Boulders.png|The red boulders variant of Near Harad. Fertile Border.png|The border between the desert and the fertile lands. PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 1.jpg|A Near Harad oasis. PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 2.jpg|A Near Harad oasis. PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 3.jpg|A Near Harad oasis. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Environment